Over it
by lostlock
Summary: Hermione comes back to school for her 7th year and has totally forgotted about Ron cheating on her...instead she sets her sights on someone higher who has changed?
1. Introduction

Okay so this is my first fic, and I don't see myself as a very good writer so reviews are nice but I'm not going to say "I won't update if you don't review" that's just uhh….

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

I stepped onto the train with a totally new outlook on this year. Over the summer I had straightened my hair, and lost weight meaning curves were really showing. I hadn't gotten changed into my robes just yet but I was still wearing my head girl badge proudly on my chest. I was looking inside all the rooms (A/N can't think of the name…those rooms where you sit on a train…compartments? ) watching all the younger kids talk, and then before I could even turn my head before I was grabbed and hugged repeatedly by my best friends, Harry and Ginny. As happy as I was to see them, there was one person there that I didn't want to be anywhere near and that was Ron.

Ron and I had gone out for a good couple of months, when I found out that he was cheating on me with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Flashback

I walked into the room of requirement and heard some uhh-unpleasant noises and I looked down at the back of the room and there were two people under a large blanket. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard someone almost scream "Ron" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at the large mound in the sheets when all of a sudden a large patch of red hair stuck out from the top of the sheet. I felt my heart break and a tear slowly roll down my face. I tuned around and ran out the door, I heard him scream out for me to wait but I just kept running…

End Flashback

We didn't talk much after that, and not at all during the summer. I wasn't going to let that stop me this year, so after saying hi to Harry and Ginny, I left...I had to go the heads compartment anyways…All this time, I hadn't even wondered who was going to be head boy, and now that I thought about it only one disgusting person came to mind…Malfoy

So thats just the introduction hope you like, i'll update as soon as i can...thanks for reading!

M.Lock


	2. Train Troubles

Well I got a review and it made my day… I'm trying my best, so here's my second chapter!

I walked into the heads compartment, and was determined not to let Malfoy ruin my day so far, so when I sat down I clearly stated:

" Look Malfoy, I know you don't want me as head girl, and I sure as hell don't want you as head boy, but we're supposed to get along this year, so you're either going to shut up, or we're going to have a civilized conversation, and I seriously don't think its going to be the second one."

I grabbed a book out of my bag, and as I was about to start reading, I looked at Malfoy only to see that he was still watching me with his jaw dropped. He quickly snapped back into place and said "fine, its not like I actually wanted to talk to filth like you Granger"

He looked back down at what he was doing, and I could swear he was---he couldn't be…I think he was actually reading a book. He wasn't in his robes either, instead a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. I know this is me talking but quidditch was really being nice to him…if you catch what I'm saying. Just as I was about to start this book that I've been dying to read for so long but promised to save for the train ride…Snape and McGonagall walk into our room.

"This year the two of you will be in charge of balls/dances, planning special events and trips to Hogsmede. You **will** be sharing a common room and a bathroom, and will be partners for all projects you are in the same subject for."

_Oh God, could Snape be anymore boring I mean c'mon really! _

"We knew this uhh-pairing…might cause some trouble however we also thought that you two could be mature and overcome your past to become good friends"

I couldn't care less about Malfoy, as long as he doesn't get in my way… 

Draco's point of view

When she walked in, I almost didn't know who she was and was about to be civilized with her. I wanted this year to be different between us ya'know maybe a bit nicer? But since she spoke to me like—like **that**, well she's going to have to work to be friends with me. _She doesn't look half bad this year, Draco, and if you get close with her its going to be worth something, not just a one night thing like every other girl. She's watching quick close your mouth…**CLOSE YOUR MOUTH! **_Maybe I should try talking to her, I mean she _did_ give me that option… okay here goes---

Teachers walk in

_Perfect just perfect they just had to walk in now, of all times… probably talking about all the work we're going to have to do this year. I don't even have to do this anymore…I meanme father'sin azkaban, and he's the only reason I was mean to her in the first place…well that and the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-ass. Good they're leaving maybe she'll actually talk to me now. Okay here goes—_

Cue Ron running into the room

"Hermione I love you!" Ron Screams

_You've got to be kidding me…I mean seriously, once okay I can take that, but TWICE this is just insane! I hope she doesn't say it back…she—wait a minute she's hasn't even stopped reading her book…this should be good…_

"Oh hi…I don't remember you from last year you are? Oh that's right, that cheating bastard who thought I wasn't good enough…well I'm kind of busy so if you could nicely shove off for say…the rest of my life? That'd be great thanks"

_Wow, I can't believe she said that…haha his face is priceless…_

" 'Mione don't be like this… take me back you know you love me to, and plus its not like you've got a line up of guys waiting to ask you out…"

_That was THE worst thing he could possibly say at this exact moment…stupid git…okay I think its time we said goodbye to you…_

" Look weasel she says shove off, so go…" _no body beats a Malfoy, score two points for me!_

"Get lost Malfoy I'm taking to my girlfriend" Ron said with a death glare in his eyes

"She's not your girlfriend, you lost it, and you're going to lose something else" _insert trademark smirk here hehe I think I won that_

After Ron had left, Hermione, not taking her nose out of her book said, "why did you do that?" Draco could only say that it was because he hated Ron and didn't want him disturbing the peace…She looked up and said to Draco, with a little more curiosity in her voice…"why did you really do that?"

This time he said…

Thanks for the reviews you guys! It really means a lot and I'll be sure to check out your stories DD


	3. Common room Catastrophe

"I got him to leave because he was bugging the both of us and---well I know what happened last year, and I don't think you should take him back, you can do a lot better than a Weasley…" _omg omg omg, why did I just say that…she's going to think your soft Draco…dammit! Say something to cover it up QUICK!_

"And plus that stupid git was contaminating our air, I don't want his idiocy to spread…"

_you could have done better but it was good enough…_

Hermione's POV

He was looking like he knew I caught him lying but he really just wanted me to go along with it. He didn't think I heard that last part, about getting better than a weasley…but I wonder why he said it I mean, its not like he's interested…right? I mean even if he was, which he isn't, I'm not…right? Oh god…what if I am, he does seem nicer today, he protected me from Ron, but can you really call it protecting? Wait that's not the point…I need to stop thinking, just start a conversation, see what happens…not now! Do it later in your common room tonight…

The opening ceremony was the same as always, big speech from Dumbledore, "don't go into the forbidden forest, 3rd floor corridor, blah, blah, blah…" I don't know why I wasn't paying attention seeing as I always do…I think I was a little pre-occupied staring at someone…cough Draco cough

They told us our common room was near the astronomy tower, and that we'd have to decide the password together so we both needed to meet there after dinner…so I thought I'd go a little early but when I got there…Draco was standing outside the door…

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Few minutes, not much….so what should the password be?

"I know this is totally cliché but I think it should be "unity", what do you think?"

"Perfect"

We both said it in unison and entered the room; it was amazing, almost as large as the Griffindor common room even though it was only built for 2 people…The room was gold and silver…and everything that was gold, like furniture and desks, had a silver counterpart….there were two doors one green and one maroon….kind of obvious. The were stairs that went down to the fire place, just a few that made that section of the room lower…I decided now would be a good time for that conversation, as the two of us were looking through our new room…

"So how was your summer Draco?"

"Well my father got caught and put into azkaban…"

"I'm so sorry, I—"

"Sorry? Why we both know you hate my family let alone my father, I was so happy to hear he got put away, he can't control me anymore…"

Hmmm, this is good, kind of so he can think for himself now, maybe things have changed—wait be careful Hermione, what if it's all just a lie…

"I know your probably thinking this is all bull shit, but things are going to be different…for one I don't have to have those idiots Crabbe and Goyle following me around anymore, they only did that so I could help them with their homework…Haha, and Pansy, I was supposed to MARRY her? Can you believe that? Now I can tell it's off and I never want to talk to her again…" **_Shut-up Draco! Could you possibly give her anymore information?_**

Hmm this is interesting, he's really opening up I can get some good information out of this…

"So were you planning on socializing with other houses this year as well?"

"Yeah actually, I had a few friends in other houses last year but we didn't really talk to much seeing as they thought my father would find and kill them…"

The look on his face was serious, and it also looked like he was sad that he couldn't see his friends…I thought I'd change the subject…so I said

"Well its late, so I'll do the rounds tonight…I'll see you tomorrow…good night"

"Good night, Hermione"

He said my name and he had a smile on his face…he didn't look half bad with a smile instead of a smirk…I left the room actually happy to have had that conversation with Draco…

Just as I finished my rounds and was heading back to my common room, I was thrown against the wall right outside of my portrait…Who ever it was, was mad at me for something. My mouth was covered, and I could feel him breathing on me…

"I said we should have sex to make our relationship better but you didn't listen… it would have all been better if you just slept with me, and found out how fun it was…"

Oh God, it was Ron. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't believe he would do this to anyone…especially me. I tried to move, then I bit his hand…he slapped me hard across the face, with all the strength I could I slapped him back, but this just infuriated him…he punched me hard in the stomach, and took advantage of the pain I was in…I sunk to the floor and felt him try to undress me…he ripped my shirt off, and when I looked up his was off as well and he was starting to uhbuckle his belt…I screamed for help even though I knew I would pay for it…He knelt down, looked me in the eyes and said you shouldn't have done that…

Then I felt me head slam against the wall behind me, and just as I was falling asleep, I heard him say…

"I would rather have you awake for this…"

Okay so that's the end of that…I'll try to update soon…I realize it was really long and I would have rathered to split it into two chapters however, this was what I was thinking and I had to get it all out so I didn't forget…

M. Lock


	4. Midnight Masquerade

I felt myself as being in that state where I know I'm awake but I don't open my eyes…before I let anyone know I was awake, I thought through a couple things. So, all I remember from when I fell asleep was…._Ron…RON! OH SHIT! No it can't be, it's all just a dream! That didn't happen, he couldn't have taken it from me…I mean for him to do that I must have meant nothing to him…oh god, this is going to ruin my whole life…what if—what it I'm PREGNANT? Maybe that was his plan all along, if he got me pregnant, he ask me to marry him and I'd have to be with him forever! NO! for just this once I wish I had a knight in shining armour…_

Just then I realized that I wasn't in a bed…I was on a couch. Wow not only was Ron a asshole but he left me out here on the couch! _Wait wait, he's out here with me…oh god he made me fall asleep in his arms… what is he trying to be romantic? He such a dinkus…_I then turned myself over so that I was even more in his arms…_perfect, I'll have the perfect shot at his balls, one shot there and he'll start crying…_I placed my hand on his chest and started making my way down to his stomach…_whoa whoa whoa…what the hell was this? 1…2…3…4...5...6--uhh I don't remember this from anywhere, I mean he's been playing quidditch but this isn't possibly…_this caused me to open my eyes so wide that the person who I was laying on almost started laughing…

"Surprised? You didn't actually think I was going to let him do that to you?"

I was so happy I buried my face in his chest and gave him the biggest hug I could manage…All of a sudden I heard him groan in pain…I looked up at him again but this time I realized that he was hurt, his arms, face, and neck were covered in bruises…

"Draco, are you alright? What happened? Was it Ron? Did you do this for me? Are you—"

"Calm down Hermione, I'm fine…"**_ Interesting tactic Draco, instead of getting her sympathies you tell her your fine… you didn't think fighting Ron would be that hard… but it was worth it. Just look at her, I mean she's beautiful even though she just woke up from well that mess last night…I should just ask her out, I mean it's not like she'll say no…wait but what if she's not interested in you like that…kiss her first, that should convince her that you mean it, and if she doesn't let you—well then uhh try harder?_**

"I know you're lying…"

She gave me this funny look…like she wanted me to spill the details, of maybe even just admit to her that I was hurt…I wasn't going to do that, tell her I was weak…I can stick it out…now to change the subject…

"Did he hurt you?"

"My head—" Just then I reached back, but there was no cut no scar and no blood…he just smirked at me and said…

"I'm not that useless… You should go back to sleep its early…"

"Early? You meant its still the same night? How long was I asleep for? Where did—"

"You're doing it again…if you do it one more time I'm going to have to use more drastic measures…okay its still the same night when I healed you, you were just asleep instead of unconscious, you've only been asleep for a few hours so you really need to rest. I know we don't have classes tomorrow—well today but I still want you to sleep."

"I'm not tired and you can't make me sleep, I want to go somewhere, hmmm a nice walk would be good…I'll be back soon."

I got up and after only a few steps, Draco grabbed my arm and spun me around. He pulled me into a tight hug, as tight as he could manage. He was only slightly taller than me so his mouth was near my ear…

"I'm not letting you go…"

"I'm going…and your coming"

We looked each other in the eyes and walked out of the common room. He was looking around as if Ron was behind every corner…once we got out onto the grounds he loosened up a little. We walked down to the lake and watched the stars for a while…I felt him place his hand on my back and stepped closer…Without turning to look at me he asked me to dance…so I gave the standard line

"But there's no music…"

"We don't need any"

Draco's POV 

I was so nervous…with every other girl, they just cared about the way I looked and how big my uhh "muscles" were…with Hermione I had to be careful about everything I did. I knew if I didn't screw this up it would all be worth it…we started dancing to the beautiful sound of nothingness…after a while I could see the sun starting to rise and I knew she could to…we started to separate but I didn't want to let her go so we just stood there staring into the others eyes…not waiting for anything or anyone…not thinking of school or friends of family…or anything for that matter…

She opened her mouth to say something, but she hesitated. She knew it would ruin the moment, so instead of letting her speak I started to lean in with my eyes still open…She closed her eyes and waited for me. I watched her for a second absorbing all her beauty and pureness, then I finally closed my eyes and the gap between our lips slowly got smaller until it was gone…

I had kissed many girls before, but not like this… this was because I knew she was it…and I wanted this to last forever, not 15 minutes…I didn't want to make it any deeper, to seem like I wanted this to go really fast but she knew I meant it…

Hermione's POV

I opened my mouth to tell him how perfect this was, but I didn't want anything to change and I knew it would once I said something…I saw him lean in and I closed my eyes. It was never like this with Ron…Draco was so different. I knew he was watching me while I had my eyes closed, but I wasn't going to open them because that would send the message " uhh I'm waiting" I could feel his forehead on mine, then his nose brushed mine, then well, you know where this is going. I didn't want to move, it was so perfect, he wasn't scared but he wasn't confident that I was going to like it, that I was going to like him, it was more like he was looking for approval from the hardest judge on the board.

When we finally broke apart, we didn't have to say anything to know this was going to happen again. We walked back to our common room in a quite peaceful silence. Oh and did I mention he was holding my hand? Well he was and I know for a fact that he didn't do that with any other girl…just though I'd mention that. Once we got inside our common room, he walked my up to my door like a gentleman.

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Draco"

I did what I did earlier this morning, I buried my head in his chest and just let him hold me…He took one hand and opened the door of my room, and placed his other gently on the other side of my face. I looked up at him and we were in the same position we were before. He gently kissed my cheek, and took a small step back, giving me the hint that I should go to sleep. I smiled and turned into my room. He waited there for me until I closed the door. I heard him walk over to his room and open then close his door.

I turned my back to my door, and did the most typical thing a girl could do. I ran full speed towards my bed, jumped onto it, grabbed a pillow and squeezed the hell out of it…all the while with a smile ear to ear…

Okay so there's my update…I want to thank all my reviewers sooooo much. You guys mean the world to me and it helps sooo much to know people are actually reading my story…Thanks again!

M.Lock


	5. Fear of Flying

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 

Draco's POV 

I looked at the clock and realized breakfast had already started _dam! I know Hermione is already gone by now, I might as well go down and eat breakfast. _When I entered the great hall, I got many—odd—glances; just then I realized I was still covered in bruises. _Uh-oh how am I going to explain this to Blaise_. I walked to my regular spot and all the regular people were there, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Oh Drakie, what happened…are you okay?"

_Oh God she fluttering her eyelashes! Make it stop MAKE IT STOP! _

"I'm fine…"

With that answer, Crabbe, and Goyle continued to shove food in their mouths. Pansy decided to keep talking…

"Drakie, I'm feel so sorry for you that you have to live with that Mudblo---"

"Stop talking now…"

"But Drakiepoo, she's soo discusting, I mean wouldn't you want me living with you? Think of all the fun thing we could ---"

"SHUT UP PANSY!"

I then noticed how I absolutely screamed that out loud. I was now standing in front of the whole school who were staring at me with their jaws dropped.

"What are you all looking at!"

They all quickly turned their backs to me and started whispering…there was one pair of eyes who's stare didn't break from mine, and she, of course was Hermione. I knew I was going to have to explain to her sooner or later…but I didn't want it to be now so I sat back down. Blaise gave me an odd stare and said…

"Draco, I wanted to go over some things for quidditch this year, could I talk to you?"

_THANK GOD!_

"Sure think Blaise, lets go to my common room…"

We both got up and almost ran to the common room….once we got there, I sat down.

"She's different isn't she…I mean how are you going to tell everyone? How are you going to tell your mother? Good thing your fathers gone, or else he'd kill you…"

"Blaise, I can't explain it…she's so different I mean, she actually has morals, and wants a relationship that will last. Father wanted me to get married in the summer after my seventh year, so I started think of what I would do after school. Basically I realized that I don't want to settle down with a girl like Pansy…Then last night…"

"Okay man stop there…look I'm happy for whatever you choose, just be careful with her… and don't screw up."

He walked out and I was so glad that he was happy with my decision…Just then a familiar face walked in the room and sat down beside me…

"I'm not going to ask."

"Thanks…I was about to go flying, I'd like it if you came with me…"

"Draco, I don't fly at all, there's no way you're getting me on a broom…"

"Please, look if you close your eyes you won't be scared…just think about itand come out to the pitch with me…if you don't want to then I won't force you…"

We walked out to the quidditch pitch, and just stood there for a few moments, total silence. Hermione looked up at the sky and stopped moving; when I turned around I could tell that she was overreacting. I walked over to her, forcing her to look at me instead of the sky, I held out my hand but she didn't take it. I placed my broom on the ground and walked over to her. We were so close that I had to whisper; I didn't want to make her deaf.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't want to drop"

"You won't…but if you fall, I'll catch you…"

When I said that her eyes instantly lit up and I knew she trusted me, but she was still somewhat scared of taking my hand. I leaned in and kissed her lightly to see if it might change her mind, and thank god it did 'cause I was running out of ideas. I told her it'd be safer if she was behind me, so I got on first. The second she got on I felt her hands circle around me and almost stop my breathing.

Hermione's POV

We started lifting off the ground and I felt like I was about to die. I had my arms wrapped around Draco and that somehow felt like enough to keep me safe…I closed my eyes and let my problems rush out of my head and into then endless sky…I summed up all the courage I had and opened my eyes…it was amazing, everything looked so small, and so different, but still the same. I saw the lake, and all the mountains, surrounded by the forest…I realized we were getting lower and lower to a place I hadn't been to before. _Okay so we're going to land now…OH CRAP WE'RE GOING TO LAND! Ahhh now I'm scared! What if we crash, close your eyes! Uhh think happy thoughts? Breathe Hermione…breathe. _This whole time I had my eyes closed, and only heard someone say

"Uhh Hermione you can get off the broom now…"

I got off the broom and followed Draco. He started to walk through a bunch of trees in what I thought was a random direction. He knew exactly where we were and where he was going, but felt like not telling me for some reason…

"Where are we?"

"Shhhh…come here, look at this…"

That's the end of that…I'm sorry for the wait I havn't updated in a while but I've been really busy…thanks goes out to all my reviewers, except for those who used the word fluff repeatedly…coughcaitlincough

M. Lock


	6. Perfect Poetry

Disclaimer: I own squat 

Hermione's POV

I hesitantly started to walk over to Draco not sure what to expect.

"Uhh why don't you just tell me what's over there…"

"That would ruin the surprise, and you have to see it to believe how beautiful it is."

I was surprised to hear him say that…I know it's just a normal word but it sounded so different when it came from him. It was then that I knew it wasn't a trick of any sort, and I started to walk faster. Just as I approached him, his told me to stop and close my eyes. I could feel him take my hand and lead me through the trees. I was so nervous, so I started to count my steps…

1...2...3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

He let go of my hand and took a few steps back…I was pretty sure this was the signal that was telling me to open my eyes, yet for some strange reason I didn't. So many things were rushing over me, some good, some amazing, and some that well weren't—at all. Bad experiences, mistrust, lies, and hate…

_Stop this…you're here because he wants you to be…anything that's happened in your life doesn't matter now…_

With this newfound sense of confidence I was about to open my eyes when…

"Wait."

"What?"

"I said wait. I want to tell you what _I _see before _you_ see it. So don't move"

I stayed put with my eyes still closed, he came closer and stood behind me. I felt my head being tilted down, and I didn't refuse. He then placed his hands on my wrists.

"You see there's…well let me explain it this way; a beautiful depiction of the true meaning of anything that could possibly be of importance. Standing out amongst artificial stereotypes, that can't seem to steal the natural spotlight. The epitome of perfection, and the envy of everyone for all the things they've never been able to achieve. The true meaning of inner beauty, with the ability to turn the smallest glance into a stare you can't seem to, nor ever want to break, for the obvious reason of losing the image of sheer magnificence, and scared they may lose it forever. So intellectually ideal, that no one being could ever be even close to deserving anything from well… her.

_Her?_ I opened my eyes and was looking at exactly what Draco wanted me to see…me.

I stared in amazement, as I looked down at the water and realized, all that was there was, was us. My eyes started to shift and observe the rest of our atmosphere. It was more spectacular than any other part of the forest I had ever seen, but that wasn't he was talking about. The small pond almost below me was just enough for me to see a perfect reflection of myself, and what soared above.

I turned around and fell exactly into my_ reserved_ space right under his chin, and in-between his arms.

Draco's POV 

I sat up last night thinking of all the perfect things I should say to her, and planned out almost a small speech.I took hours trying to memorize it, while she was not 5 feet away, alone in her room. When I saw her, I forgot every word but what came out instead was more amazing that anything I could have written.

I stood there holding her in my arms, feeling the tension and nervousness wash away…for the both of us. She looked up at me and I started to lose myself in those amazing brown orbs. I leaned in hoping to gain approval for my actions. I didn't think she would have a problem with it, nor did she, so I finished off my speech with a kiss. It deepened and the both of us were a thousand miles away from everything and everyone we knew…My only focus was to try to keep up without seeming desperate. I led her backward with no intentions of breaking away from her. Step by step we made it to the shore of the lake, separating only for a second to sit down near the water.

I lay down, only toreciece her headin the small of my neck trying to find a place to sleep. We drifted off, thoughts of each other and waking knowing you'll still be there.

Hermione's POV

I woke up and found a pair of grey eyes already looking at me. The look on his face only told me he was happy. He was peaceful. I raised my hand higher onto his chest, coincidentally glancing at my watch, only to find how late it was…

"DRACO! Its dinner time! We've almost missed it!"

I jumped to my feet and started to pace…

"Harry and Ginny must be worried about me, what if they think I'm lost? You get over here and work this…this…thing!"

I was talking louder than normal, motioning for him to get the broom and take us back. He got up calmly, walked over to his broom. I had a smile on my face seeing as he listened to me without needing further convincing. He picked up his broom, faced the water…then threw his broom as far as he possibly could…


	7. Water Worries

Disclaimer: I own nothing **tear **

Draco's POV

I stood there and watched my broom fly away into the darkening blue sky, and then hit the water…that crash brought me back to reality, and made me think "I'm an idiot"

The look on her face told me, more or less, that she thought the same thing…I really should have thought that through before I did that. How were we going to get back…we were going to have to walk through the forest. At night.

I know your thinking why don't I just use magic and bring it back to me, but not only would that show weakness, but I've always had a small problem with water…hehe

She had a plan, I knew it. She was going to take what I'd done and put it to her advantage. Hermione turned to look me in the eyes, placing a smirk on her face that could put any Malfoy to shame.

"We should start walking, don't you think?"

Her words were dripping with sarcasm, I couldn't figure out if she was mad, or if she wanted to see if I could get us back without her help. I picked a random direction and started walking…

"Ahem…"

She raised an eyebrow and motioned to the complete opposite way I was heading.

"Look Hermione, it's getting dark, we can either sleep here or out in the woods."

At those words, her smirk faded and reality came and bit her in the ass…hard.

"Real funny Draco, now bring your broom back here"

"I can't…"

"Well why not?"

"I don't—I can't…---"

"What's the problem? Wait you can't get it back can you? I can't believe you! You get us stuck out here, and you didn't even think of a backup plan if something went wrong…did I mention that was an intolerable stupid thing to do? Draco…Draco…"

She kept saying my name…why though? I mean she was in the middle of yelling at me, but her soft voice kept calling…All of a sudden I felt her hand on my face…

"Draco, are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare…"

I found myself, lying on my back, on the ground. I looked around to find Hermione just over me with a look of worry on her face…also my broom was on the ground, right there beside us, a little wet might I add.

"It's okay Draco…after you threw your broom, you well—uhh fainted, I used my wand and brought it back…you seemed so peaceful so I decided not to wake you."

I tried my best to sit up, but she stopped me; said it'd be better if I lay down. I didn't put up a fight, so I decided to look up at the stars…they were so beautiful, I could never see them from home…I felt her lay down beside me, she was cold but she chose not to say anything…

Hermione's POV

Draco looked up at the stars, he was so handsome. The light from the stars reflected off his eyes, making the silver glow unbelievably bright. A small breeze passed us and made me shiver, it was getting colder. I lay down beside Draco, hoping for some sort of comfort. He turned towards me, my head on his arm and our noses almost touching. Another breeze passed through and he pulled me in closer.

Draco kissed Hermione lightly on the head, as she slowly drifted to sleep. He held her close, even in his dream; he knew now that he would never let go…

A/N its been a long time and I'm sorry for the wait, reading back this chapter, I think I've lost whatever I had, and I don't think this chapter quite---fits, review and tell me what you think…I'll try to update soon…thanks guys

M.Lock


	8. Hall Hurries

Waking up the next morning, Hermione found the Draco was already awake…He was fiddling around with rocks near the waters edge, trying hard not to make to much sound. Hermione just sat there watching him, thinking of how lucky she was… She unintentionally cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the only other person around. Draco turned his head and placed a genuine smile on his face…they were at peace…

Without saying anything they both knew it was time to leave…Soon back in the air Hermione closed her eyes, and let go. She took her hands away from Draco and let them fly in the wind, she let go… It seemed to take only seconds for them to get back to the school. The grounds were somewhat full, and Draco told Hermione to wait for a minute while he put his broom in the Quidditch shed. A quick kiss on the cheek and he was gone… more and more people started to flood onto the grounds, Hermione being bumped out of the way…Draco ran back to find her, but couldn't. He figured she started for the common room so he jogged up the path hoping to meet her…As he went on he found no one, so he ran faster…He stood at the door and hesitated before saying the password in fear she wouldn't be there…

The door opened, and the mood darkened…Draco called out, but there was no answer. He looked around for anything, and saw there was a note on his door.

"_Better move quick, as fast as you can, I won't have her – find the ones with no **hands"**_

Draco ripped the note off his door and threw his head in his hands. He needed to find her. He **needed** to find her. He sat down and thought…_no hands? Hmm, the sorting hat?? No it can't be, the note said there's more than one…_He ran out side the common room, and found everyone passing near that hall. He started walking in one direction, then walked in the other…then changed again…He leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes…he could hear the passing conversations blending together…

"_I can't wait for the next ball, I know exact ----No no you can't play Quidditch like that, you'll never ---- Wow I could never get a mark like that, that class is so ----- No you have it all wrong, a wing, is not considered a hand, where did you even get that from??"_

All of a sudden, it clicked…

_No hands…has wings --- the owlry!!_

Draco ran towards the owlry at full speed…Pushing past everyone, he had no time. All of a sudden, Draco tripped and landed flat on his face; sliding across the floor, he got right back up on his feet, and ran faster to make up time. It was to bad he didn't see the person standing in the shadows, pulling their foot back from an extended position, the kind used to trip people with…

M.Lock


	9. Taking Turns

Disclaimer: Zippo, I own.

Each second lasted forever, and the distance ahead of Draco seemed to get longer with each stride. He reached the base of the stairs, and began scaling them two or three at a time. With a burst, he entered the owlry only to scare the numerous owls that stayed there. Amidst all the feathers and noise, he called out for her; although his hearing was limited, he knew she wasn't there… He fell to his knees, and once again threw his head in his hands. As the first of a stream of tears fell from his eyes, he came to the realization that he was to late. She was gone.

It didn't take long for the owls to settle down, and sit back on their perches. When Draco's eyes finally saw more then the palms of his hands, he fixed them on one particular owl that seemed slightly out of place. How, you might ask, was it out of place? Well, this bird just happened to be sitting in front of him, with a letter in its mouth that just happened to say his name on it. Draco petted the bird, and took the letter. Within seconds it was ripped open, and stole Draco's undivided attention.

_I figured you would come here, but that's too easy don't you think?_

_I've "borrowed" that hands that hold your heart, let's hope that they don't **sink**_

Draco sat with his back against the wall. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was playing a game; and now it's his turn. He thought of the obvious answer, the lake. Then he though of how far obviousness gotten him, and didn't like where it was heading. He started to walk down the stairs but seemed in no rush, because he had nowhere yet to go when he reached the bottom. The grounds were still full from the dreadful hours before when his love was "borrowed" from him. His hesitant decision to head back to the common room really seemed the best for the moment. He was going to play smart, instead of wasting what's left of him. Although he was thinking hard, he again heard bits of conversations from, what seemed like, the same people standing around as the time before.

I think I'm going to go home for the break, I don't – I can't wait for our next trip to – hey, don't' forget our meeting with –Look I'm going to go, we'll talk about those birds again another time, I'm going to go shower…

Shower? Hmmm…Draco's chest heaved with pride when heard that, but then quickly fell when he realized that nothing could sink in a shower. Maybe not a shower, but what about a bath? The only problem is, which one? He made a decision and began to run again. His strategy? Biggest to smallest, so that means…Prefect's.

He threw open the door with no regard to the sign outside that said "out of order" and once inside, he soon found something was missing from the bath. Water. There was no **water**. He ran in circles to find anything, but nothing was there. He had rolled the dice yet again, and knew that luck wasn't on his side. As he turned to leave, he saw another note on the inside of the bathroom door. He held the note in his hands, and thought to himself… "**_Your turn…_"**

**M. Lock**


	10. Lost Letters

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As Draco was about to open the letter, someone opened the bathroom door and knocked him down to the floor. He rubbed his now aching head, and stood up to see who painfully interrupted his train of thought.

Crap.

Potter.

"What are you doing in here, Ferret??"

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter."

"What I do is none of your business. Besides, I don't need to ---"

All of a sudden, a familiar voice entered the conversation.

"Oh Harry!!!" And Harry thought,

Crap.

Myrtle.

Draco began to giggle, "No, no you can't be serious!" Then his giggle moved to a full-blown laugh. Amidst all his entertainment, Draco felt a similar pain to the one he felt when the door had opened on his face. The only difference? This time it was Harry's fist. Draco wiped the blood running from his nose, and began moving towards his opponent. Before Harry could even blink, he was thrown across the room by the collar of his shirt. His back hit the stone, and he slid down to the floor.

"Don't fucking touch me again Potter!"

Draco stormed out of the bathroom, heading towards the common room to clean himself up. He pushed through everyone, but no one was brave enough to stand up to the furious Slytherin. He bolted into his common room, slamming the door behind him.

When Harry regained full consciousness, he opened his eyes and looked around the bathroom. Draco was gone…and so was Myrtle. As he approached the door to leave, he saw an envelope lying on the ground. _Hmmm…It's for Draco. I knew it! He's cheating on Hermione! Oh he's going to pay for this…"_

Harry ripped open the envelope, and read something he wasn't expecting…

Not fast enough to save her life, you always were one step behind… She's underneath a famous tree; I'll keep her here if you don't mind… 

So many thoughts rushed through his head. He didn't know how many clues there were before this, but it was apparent that Draco wasn't doing a good job. Harry took it upon himself to be the hero. He sat and though of all the "famous" trees on the grounds. He had an idea, but though it was too obvious. He walked out of the bathroom towards the grounds, taking the same route that Draco had before him. As he thought, he overheard some things from nearby conversations.

Have you seen Draco? I haven't seen him all day – They say a bad storms coming tonight – Did you hear what happened to – On the grounds over by the whomping willow…

Harry knew that was his best bet, so he started running. Back in the hall he just passed, a certain someone smiled at how easily people fall into traps…

_M.Lock_

(A/N: I know the chapters are short, and I will try to do two together when I post. I just prefer to end chapters in certain areas.)


	11. Bathroom breakdowns

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When Draco had calmed down, he decided to leave his common room. As he made his way to the door, he saw Hermione's jacket on a hook nearby. He had completely forgotten. He searched his pockets for the next clue but found nothing. He left the common room and headed for the Prefect's bathroom once again. On his way he was stopped by the perfect distraction.

"Oh, Drakiepoo!!"

Shit.

He kept his head down and walked faster. She unfortunately managed to catch-up.

"I see that Mudblood isn't with you…It's about time you broke up with her."

As hard as Draco tried to ignore her, that comment was out of line.

"Shut-up! You have no right to say that about her!" By this time everyone was looking at them. Draco leaned and whispered to Pansy, "You say anything about her again, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life…"

He stormed off faster then before coming closer to the bathroom. He threw the door open, and tore the bathroom apart looking for the letter. All of a sudden her heard a familiar voice…

"Hello Draco, what are you looking for?"

_Hmm…Myrtle could be of use here._

"Did you see a letter?"

"What do you mean? What kind of letter?"

"Umm, just a plain white envelope."

"Yes, I did actually."

"Thank God, where is it??"

"Oh, well…Harry took it."

"**What!?"**

"Yes, after you left it was on the floor. He read it, then ran away."

"Shit. Do you know where he went??"

"Well no, I didn't ask. I was hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

Myrtle came close to Draco and whispered hesitantly in his ear…

"_From him."_

Draco began to think of the big picture. _This guy knew Harry was going to come into the bathroom. He knew that he would get the letter from me. _

Meanwhile…

Harry ran towards the Whomping Willow, as it grew closer and closer in the distance. The sun had begun to set, and his vision was getting worse. Just as he came within a safe distance, he came to a full stop and noticed that there was nothing there. Was he too late?

Harry fell flat on his face, after being struck by something hard across the head. Everything was black.

When Harry woke up, his hands and feet were tied together and he couldn't seem to speak. Wherever he was, it was dark.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Not so invincible now, are we? You though you could come and save your friend without any troubles, and take all the glory yet again. Not so easy, is it? I can tell you you'll be here for quite a while. There is some hope though; there is another clue for Draco, but the likeliness of him finding it is slim. Ha. And don't bother asking me who I am, you won't find out until just…before…you die."

Harry wrestled against the ropes holding him back, but had no luck. He recognized the voice, but couldn't put his finger on it. All of a sudden, the dim lights that were left with Harry started to fade into the darkness.

_M. Lock_


End file.
